


college

by jupitcrs



Category: Gay baby gang, The Misfits - Fandom
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Kritz - Freeform, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupitcrs/pseuds/jupitcrs
Summary: cam doesn't like it when john stays up too late.





	college

john’s been up late studying, upset and troubled by the amount he has to study for. it’s around 3 am when cam wakes up due to john slamming his head into his book out of exhaustion and exasperation.

“what time is it?” cam mumbles into his shirt, and john sighs, dropping his hands into his lap.

“like… three,” he mutters, a yawn tumbling out from between his lips shortly after. cam sighs at this, lifts his head and kisses the top of john’s bundle of messy hair.

“baby, bed. now.” cam says, and john shakes his head.

“no. i still have so much studying to do… the test is on friday…”

“two hours of sleep isn’t going to help. you need sleep,” cam says, weaving his fingers in between john’s silky locks, a practice that always made john sleepy. the shorter boy whined, glancing at his boyfriend with a frown.

“but babe…”

“no but’s, unless we’re talking about your butt in that bed. come on, johnny, now, please.” his voice is firm but soothing, and john sighs, then stands, not even bothering to clean his mess on the desk.

cam smiles and pulls the shorter into a quick kiss, which john rolls his eyes at but returns anyways. he leads them to the bed after shutting the lights off.

john falls onto the bed and cam climbs in after. when he throws the blankets on top of them, cam holds his arms out. john quickly rolls into them, smiling as he feels them wrap around him.

a kiss is pressed to the top of his silky hair, and he yawns, kissing cam’s bare chest as he grows even more tired.

“goodnight, baby boy,” cam murmurs softly, as he plays with his hair. “sleep well.”

john mumbles something in reply, but it’s not very coherent as he drifts to sleep. cam smiles, kisses his forehead and tightens his grip around the boy that’s cuddled to his side, before he, too, is asleep.


End file.
